new love i think?
by carcar007
Summary: He won't come back. He's gone there is no denying it. But i Always will be, with Edward gone, it is time to move on. date new people. fall in love. and get hurt all over again. By the way. I do not own any of these characters they belong to S.Meyer
1. chapter 1 3

New moon remix  
by: carcar007

With help from Rosses L.

Chapter 1

New semester

"Students a foreign exchange student well be joining us for the resp of the year... Be nice or else!" that was all I heard as all but zoned out. I was thinking of the last year and a half. Ever since he left, Jake hasn't stopped hitting on me,and Mike just gets worse by the minute!... I was brought back to reality by a thump beside me.

Next thing I knew I was staring a t a hot Italian student eyes.

_No no Bella! I'm not going down this road again. _Giving myself a little shake I looked forward again, but eventually to find him staring at me with ocean blue eyes. Something so familiar about him yet still foreign, different, threatening.

As an old memory resurfaced, I forced myself to suppress it. I went there once. I'm not going there again. Not now. Not later. Not ever!

~~:~~

1 hour later

Walking along the hallway, I'm lost deep in my thoughts. Why was he so familiar? Why can't I remember? Suddenly, I walk straight in to something rock hard.

"oh umm... Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I got out while scrambling to gather my things.

"Oh no, it was my fault,"said a deep, unfamiliar voice, "your Isabella right?"

"Bell-," I said before meeting his deep ocean blue eyes for the second time today, stunned.

Chapter 2

lunch

By the time I entered the cafeteria I was already thinking of him again. Edward and the Italian guy.

_Stop Bella do not get hurt again!_

As I walk to our usual table with my lunch in hand, I look over to see that boy once more sitting next to Jessica and the only empty seat.

No choice... Ugh!

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Jessica."

"This is Antonio," she nudged toward the strange boy.

"Tony please,"even his voice was familiar. Strong, deep, song like.

"Oh sorry. **Tony **okay, mental note"

"hello Tony," I said his name carefully. Pronouncing his name carefully making sure not to look at him.

"Is something wrong Bella," Tony asked.

"NO," I said quickly, accidentally screaming.

"Are you sure you sure Bella," Jessica.

"Yeah, I'm just fine! Just stressed. Lots a homework."

"Oh yeah! Can you believe how much home work the trig teacher gave us?!"

this brought up a whole new conversation about homework that lasted through the rest of lunch. I could barely stand sitting next to him.

Chapter 3

Home

The rest of the day was long. I had Tony in one other class. Biology. He was no where as good at biology then I was or Edward was. Now that I am home I'm thinking more about the two of them. As I turned on the stove for dinner I was tempted to place my hand on the burner. To take the pain away form my thoughts to my hand. Just as I move my hand towards the burner Charlie walks into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Dad."

"Hey Bells," Charlie has been a little over exited lately. Ever since **he** left Charlie has been trying to make life happier for me. Never letting me worry about crimes he is working with. Always smiling. "Whats for dinner?"

"enchiladas," one of his favorites.

"yum-"

"Just go watch you game Dad."

"Yes Ma'am."

Great now I can't burn myself I will have to find another distraction. Cooking will have to do. As I finished I yelled, "Dinners' done," to Charlie. We both sat down at the table at almost the same time. He started scarfing down his food.

"So bells. How was your day," he said in the middle of two bites.

"Fine," I lied

"You are acting a bit strange. Are you sure?"

"YES Dad I'm fine!" Oops. I yelled again. That is going to tick him off. "Just a lot of homework I guess." I hate lying.

"Better get goin' then"

"Yup," I finished my last bite and ran upstairs almost tripping on the door frame. As I walked through the room i passed the computer. I looked through my emails and as usual found one from Renee`;

_Hey honey. I miss you_

_ how is school?_

_ hows Charlie_

_ how are you?_

_ I'm just fine thought I should write_

_ love ya MOM_

Better write back;

_hey mom miss you to_

_ schools fine_

_ Charilie is great!_

_ I'm okay_

_ lots a homework_

_ love ya too_

_ Bella_

Chapter 4

Why?!

he stood there in the cornerlike no one could see him. Staring strangely at the ground. and in one movement his eyes shot up and he was gone. out the window I suppose.

What the heck!!! I heard Tony's voice booming from outside. Having a conversation with Edward. half of it was missing.

"Stupid mind- reading," I whispered.

silence I got up from my bed to look out the window. Toy was standing there stunded.

~~:~~

I wake up panting, "NO!"

great my dreams are back! Just GREAT! _No Bella Don't even think about it! Edward is not back! your over this remember?  
Edward is gone. He is not coming back! you are never going to see him again!_

A tear runing down my face breaking my consentration. lost in my thoughts I barely noticed a thump outside my window. i turn my head to the clock. 7:00 saturday morining. Charlie is gone by now on a fishing trip. I get up and walk to my closet rumaging through old clothes. Still longing to wear my phenix clothes. I pick out a simple T-shirt, a hoodie, and some faded jeans. As i walk down the stairs I here a knock on the door.

I look through the peep hole to see an old friend. i couldn't believe my eyes! I through the door open.

"Alice!"

"Hey Bella!" She huged me so tight. I forgot how strong her little body was.

"Why are you here?"

"what I'm not alowed to see you just cause i miss you?"

"I've missed you too Alice!"

another hug, "alice is that the only reason you came?

"Well..."

"Well what? You can tell me!"

"Well missing you is one of the reasons."

"What is the other than?"

"Well..."

"Don't tell me **he** is back again he has already caused me enough pain!"

"No Bella he is not back. he didn't even want me to come here. He doesn't want to put you in danger."

"I know he already told me! I just don't see how he can walk away from love!"

"Bella what he did was out of true love."

"Whatever. Just tell me why you came!"


	2. Chapter 4 and 5

"Bella calm down lets go sit down on that bench over there," Alice said calmly.

"Fine."

"Bella have you met a new boy in town, possibly at your school?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Bella answer me please it is very important!"

"Yes I did."

"Was he Italian?"

"Yes?"

"Bella it is very important that you tell him nothing about yourself, or my family okay?"

"Why?!"

"Bella he is a vampire, a spy from the Volturi, a spy on family."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"He wants to get close to my family including Edward and he found out about you," his name stung my heart and I could almost swear that it skipped a beat.

I couldn't speak, couldn't move. Stunned both of the information Alice just told me, and his name. His beautiful horrible name. For a moment I wanted him back. Until the pain struck, then everything went black.

Chapter 5

~ ~ What? ~ ~

"Bella, Bella. Wake up for me please. Hello Bella?"

I gasped the sudden blackness turned in to beam of light that seemed to consume me.

"Bella?"

"What happened? Alice?"

"I'm here Bella. You fainted. Good thing you were sitting down. Don't wory everything is going to be okay I brought you home, your dad does not know, but he will be home soon."

"Oh w-what time is it?"

"It is almost 5:00."

As I sat up my head whirled, "I have to make dinner"

"Don't worry I already made it ."

"Oh. How long are you staying?"

"that is not important right now Bella. Let's just put it as I'm going to need a place to stay tonight if that is alright with you, I could easily go on the streets."

"No! That is fine you can stay here." Just at that moment we heard the door open.

"Hey Bells how was your day?"

"Exiting," and at that moment we could both see him.

"Alice? Oh my gosh it is so good to see you, where did come from?"

"Oh I was just driving through. Thought that I might need a place to stay for the night. That and Bella really needed to go shopping," she grinned.

"Yeah she does not get much of that," he laughed, "You can stay here for the night I don't think Bella will mind,. Do you?"

"I already told her it was fine," my head was still spinning and I hope he didn't notice.

"So what is for dinner?"

"Bella made some salmon."

"Yum."


	3. last of ch 5

As I ate in silents Alice continued chatting with Charlie and I pretended to listen. She was telling him where she had been (a lie of course but he asked). Charlie offered her food but she told him that she ate before she got here. We finished and Alice and I headed upstairs and we both told Charlie goodnight.

"So back to uhh..." she stopped for a moment. Probably to make sure that I would be okay, "Tony."  
"What?"  
"Are you clear about what you are allowed to tell him and not?"  
"I guess." I frowned. I felt for some reason I could trust him, "But I'm doing it for you Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlise. And that is it. I care about you guys and you should not have to suffer from," I paused, "him..." I whispered it for even the word _him _would upset me.  
"Completely understood."  
"Good."  
"So where is you nail polish?" Our conversation carried on as she painted my nails a candy apple red with perfection. I eventually fell asleep though.


End file.
